THE BETWEEN OF ANDROIDS
by Hikasya
Summary: Kisah dua robot manusia yang diprogramkan untuk menyelamatkan manusia. Namun, satu robot itu memilih jalan yang sesat yaitu menghancurkan kehidupan manusia dan memilih bergabung dalam kelompok robot jahat demi menciptakan dunia baru untuk para robot terbuang. Mulailah pertarungan antar robot di masa depan sekarang! Fic request untuk Susanto W 96.
1. Lahirnya dua robot manusia

Kota Suna.

Suatu kota metropolis yang memiliki peradaban sangat maju di abad 22. Semuanya serba canggih dan era di mana robot-robot mulai menjadi alat kebutuhan yang sangat diperlukan oleh manusia. Hal ini mulai memenuhi permintaan dan impian manusia. Dengan robot, pekerjaan manusia akan terasa ringan. Karena itu zaman mesin telah memasuki di dunia manusia yang hidup di muka bumi ini. Semuanya mudah, ringan dan cepat. Manusia hanya hidup santai. Semua pekerjaannya telah dibantu oleh tenaga mesin yang sudah menjadi teman dalam hidupnya.

Namun, yang paling sangat buruk setelah tahu robot yang telah digunakan dan dipercaya untuk membantu pekerjaan itu, menjadi rusak. Tak dapat digunakan lagi. Maka akan menjadi sampah di hutan buangan tempat rongsokan barang bekas. Robot yang telah rusak dibuang. Lalu diganti dengan yang baru dan lebih baik lagi. Itulah kebiasaan manusia di zaman mesin abad 22. Tiada yang menghalangi. Karena itu tiada sesuatu hal yang bisa mengubah itu.

Robot-robot yang rusak dalam kawasan hutan buangan itu menjadi dendam terhadap manusia. Mereka ingin menghancurkan kehidupan manusia dan menciptakan dunia para robot yang penuh kebebasan dan perdamaian. Terjadilah sesuatu yang mengancam kehidupan manusia di muka bumi ini.

Oleh sebab itu, seorang professor muda yang ahli dalam menciptakan robot, telah mendengar ancaman itu dari berbagai media massa. Professor itu bernama Hatake Kakashi. Ia sungguh geram melihat keadaan yang terjadi di zaman mesin ini. Harus bertindak dan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyadarkan manusia dan robot agar memahami arti persahabatan.

Ia pun segera menciptakan sebuah robot berbentuk manusia. Robot itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dengan berbagai alat canggih dan di dalam sebuah tabung reaksi, penciptaan robot dimulai. Dalam tabung reaksi itu, robot itu sedang dirakit dengan alat-alat bantu ciptaan Kakashi. Tahap demi tahap dilakukan karena ini untuk pertama kalinya robot berbentuk manusia diciptakan olehnya. Penuh ketelitian untuk merancang bentuk manusia yang rumit. Dengan dilengkapi senjata-senjata canggih dan diselipkan ke berbagai tubuh robot yang diciptakan. Prosesnya membutuhkan dua bulan. Karena ini adalah robot yang diciptakan untuk menyelamatkan kehidupan manusia dari ancaman robot-robot yang dendam.

Hari ini adalah waktunya robot ciptaan Kakashi untuk dibangkitkan. Kakashi baru saja tiba di ruang laboratorium. Ia sangat senang karena telah berhasil menciptakan robot berbentuk manusia untuk pertama kalinya. Lalu ia hendak masuk ke ruang laboratorium.

BLAAAAAR!

Tiba-tiba Kakashi mendengar suara ledakan dari dalam. Ia pun berlari masuk ke dalam.

Betapa terkejutnya dia. Semua alat menjadi hancur dan rusak. Robot yang diberi nama Kaneki Ken itu tidak ada di dalam tabung reaksi. Tabung reaksinya saja sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya hancur begini? Kemana Ken itu?" kata Kakashi kaget setengah mati.

GREP!

Mendadak ada sebuah kabel yang melilit tangan kanan Kakashi dari belakang.

Kakashi kaget setengah mati. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Seorang laki-laki berambut putih. Bermata merah menyala. Wajah seperti manusia asli. Berperawakan seperti laki-laki berumur enam belas tahun. Bertubuh dengan bentuk rangka besi yang didesain futuristik.

"Ken, kau ...?!" ucap Kakashi kaget lagi.

Robot ciptaannya itu menyerangnya. Ken sedang mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang berubah menjadi kabel-kabel yang berukuran besar. Ia tidak mengenali sang penciptanya. Kini dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu yaitu menghancurkan segala apa yang ada di hadapannya.

 **"Hancurkan ... Target kali ini masih hidup!"** seru Ken memasang wajah sangar.

Kemudian dari tangan kanannya keluar percikan api akibat gesekan dari kabel-kabel yang ia gunakan untuk membelit tangan kanan Kakashi. Kakashi menjadi pucat. Percikan api itu menjalar cepat ke arahnya.

BZZZT!

"WUAAAAAH!" Kakashi tersengat listrik. Seketika tumbang dengan tubuh gosong. Ia gemetaran. Ken berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Kedua matanya yang berwarna merah menatap Kakashi yang masih bisa berdiri.

 **"Target masih hidup. Pemusnahan gagal. Akan ditambah dengan penambahan energi dan gabungan tembakan lebih kuat untuk menghancurkannya,"** ujar Ken lagi sambil merubah tangannya menjadi sebuah bazoka.

Kali ini Kakashi tersentak. Ia segera menghindar saat Ken melepaskan tembakan bazoka-nya. Ruang laboratorium meledak hebat.

BLAAAR!

Kakashi berhasil keluar dengan selamat. Samar-samar ia mendengar langkah gemeretak. Ternyata Ken mengikutinya.

Segera saja Ken menembak Kakashi sekali lagi dengan senjata bazoka-nya.

DHUAAAR!

Ledakan besar menghantam tempat Kakashi berdiri. Kakashi segera berlari menuju pintu luar. Kemudian terus berlari ke tempat mobilnya diparkir. Lalu mobil tenaga gravitasi itu, ia hidupkan untuk segera kabur dari sana.

Ken kehilangan jejak Kakashi.

 **"Target menghilang. Aku tidak dapat menemukan jejaknya,"** kedua mata Ken menajam seperti teropong untuk mengitari sekitar tempat saat ia sudah keluar dari bangunan itu.

Segera saja ia menghancurkan gedung pusat laboratorium itu sampai rata dengan tanah.

DHUAAAAAR!

Perhatiannya tertuju untuk menyerang kota. Tubuhnya pun melayang terbang ke langit. Ken pun memperhatikan keadaan kota megah yang bernama Suna itu dengan seksama.

 **"Kota yang sangat menakjubkan,"** Ken pun turun cepat ke arah pusat kota di mana banyak orang yang berkumpul di sana.

Sesampainya di tengah kota, tanpa aba-aba lagi tembakan bazoka segera dilepaskan dan terjadilah ledakan amat dahsyat.

BUUUUM!

Para penduduk tersentak kaget dengan penyerangan tiba-tiba begini. Mereka berlarian kesana-kemari untuk menghindari tembakan bazoka dari tangan Ken.

"KYAAAA!"

"APA YANG TELAH TERJADI?"

"ADA YANG MENYERANG KITA."

"SEMUANYA LARI! CEPAT BERLINDUNG KE TEMPAT YANG AMAN."

"IBU, AKU TAKUT!"

"MARKAS PUSAT! CEPAT PANGGIL WALIKOTA! ADA PENYERANGAN MENDADAK DI TENGAH KOTA!"

Semua warga bersahut-sahutan karena saking paniknya. Kebetulan di tempat itu, ada seorang anggota kepolisian yang sedang patroli. Ia pun segera menelepon temannya untuk menghubungi walikota yang bernama Senju Hashirama.

Sementara itu, di kantor walikota Suna.

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan berpakaian jas hitam sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ruang kerjanya. Dialah Senju Hashirama itu.

"Apa? Ada robot berbentuk manusia yang menyerang kota?" seru Hashirama kaget setengah mati setelah mendapatkan kabar dari komandan polisi yang tertampil di layar proyektor udara di depannya.

"Iya, pak walikota. Robot itu menembak kota dengan senjata yang kuat yaitu bazoka," ucap pria di dalam layar proyektor udara itu."Kami tidak tahu asalnya darimana. Namun, yang penting kita harus menembaknya."

Hashirama yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Ia segera menginstruksikan kepada komandan kepolisian bagian keamanan kota yang bernama Uciha Fugaku itu untuk melakukan tindakan selanjutnya.

"Oke, aku akan menghubungi markas kepolisian bagian Robot. Kalian semua harus mengevakuasikan para warga dari sana. Jangan sampai ada warga yang menjadi korban dari insiden ini."

"Baik, pak. Perintahmu akan aku laksanakan!" Fugaku memberi hormat pada Hashirama. Hashirama mengangguk cepat.

Lantas komunikasi pun diputuskan oleh Fugaku. Hashirama langsung mengetik sesuatu pada layar digital keyboard yang berada di depannya untuk mengirim pesan ke Pusat Pemerintahan Kepolisian Kota Suna. Agar pemerintahan kepolisian yang bergerak dalam urusan kriminal para robot yang bernama Lembaga Kepolisian Robot, segera cepat menanggapi keadaan darurat ini.

Walikota itu berharap Lembaga Kepolisian Robot cepat menanggapi pesannya itu dan segera mengirim pasukan bantuan ke kota sesegera mungkin.

Harapan sang walikota pun terkabulkan juga.

Tak lama kemudian, dari arah jalan raya muncul ribuan pasukan robot polisi untuk melawan Ken. Tanpa ampun lagi, tembakan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan ke arah Ken.

WHUUUSH! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Dengan gesit, Ken terbang menghindari serangan-serangan itu. Ia pun melepaskan serangan balasan dengan tembakan bazoka-nya.

WHUUUSH!

Beberapa robot polisi pun terkena tembakan bazoka dari Ken. Terjadilah ledakan yang dahsyat menghantam tempat itu.

DHUAAAAAAR!

Satu persatu robot polisi itu ditembak oleh Ken dengan brutal. Ken terus menembak para robot polisi itu dengan senjata bazoka yang bersatu dengan tangan kanannya.

DHUAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR!

Salah satu dari robot polisi itu mengeluarkan satu senjata utama yaitu satu rudal yang berukuran besar. Lantas rudal itu langsung dilepaskan begitu saja ke arah Ken yang terus terfokus untuk menembak para robot polisi yang tersisa.

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

DHUAAAAAR!

Ken terkena serangan rudal itu. Ia pun meledak dengan hebatnya di langit sana.

 **"Ada musuh dalam jumlah besar, senjata bazoka hancur parah. Di titik semua tubuh hancur total. Tak dapat menghancurkan lagi,"** seru Ken mulai roboh dalam keadaan hancur dan melayang jatuh tepat ke arah hutan. Tubuhnya yang disusun dalam rangka besi sudah hancur dan keluar kabel-kabel yang tidak beraturan. Ken jatuh di atas barang-barang rongsokan di tengah hutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction Crossover**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Star guest Tokyo Ghoul:**

 **Kaneki Ken (versi season 2): di sini Ken berambut putih. Nggak hitam. Di fic ini, dia adalah seorang robot yang berperan sebagai antagonis. Seharusnya protagonis, tapi karena ada kesalahan dalam sistem program emosinya. Ken berubah jahat. Seharusnya dia itu baik. Tapi, akankah dia bisa berubah baik lagi ataukah menjadi semakin jahat?**

 **Lihat saja nanti kelanjutannya gimana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TITLE : The Between of Androids**

 **AUTHOR : Hikari Syarahmia**

 **GENRE : Scifi/action/adventure/fantasy**

 **PAIRING : Belum tahu**

 **RATING : T**

 **DATE WRITTEN : Kamis, 10 September 2015**

 **FINISH WRITTEN : Minggu, 13 September 2015**

 **SETTING : AU (Abad 22)**

 **NOTE : Fic request for W Susanto 96**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soundtrack this story:**

 **Liar's World By Hatsune Miku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inilah cerita scifi yang baru.**

 **Saya akan membuatnya lebih baik dari fic scifi sebelumnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE BETWEEN OF ANDROIDS**

 **Chapter 1: Lahirnya dua robot manusia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat sadar, ia melihat banyak robot yang mengelilinginya. Ken heran. Lalu ia perhatikan keadaan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sudah bagus dan utuh sediakala. Kedua matanya pun memandang robot-robot aneh dalam bentuk yang tidak jelas. Salah satu robot mengelilingi Ken, maju ke depan dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa. Kami menemukan anda dalam keadaan hancur cukup parah di atas barang-barang rongsokan ini. Lalu kami memperbaiki tubuh anda yang parah itu dengan segera. Syukurlah, anda hidup kembali," kata sebuah robot berbentuk seperti musang itu.

Ken menatap robot itu dengan tajam. Ia pun segera memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"A-aku ... aku ... bernama Ken. Lalu di mana aku sekarang?"

"Anda berada di markas kami, markas para robot perusak. Kami semua adalah robot-robot bekas yang terbuang di hutan begini," jawab robot berbentuk musang itu.

"Robot perusak?"

"Ya, kami adalah pasukan yang dibentuk untuk mengambil hak kami para robot untuk mendapatkan posisi yang lebih baik di dunia manusia ini. Kami para robot dianggap sampah oleh manusia. Padahal kami para robot telah banyak berbuat sesuatu untuk kepentingan manusia itu sendiri. Membantu pekerjaan manusia agar lebih cepat dan ringan. Itulah alasan khusus kenapa para robot diciptakan. Namun, manusia-manusia itu adalah makhluk yang kejam. Setelah para robot telah rusak dan tidak berguna lagi. Mereka malah membuang kami di sini. Sebab itu pulalah kami semua sangat ingin menghancurkan manusia-manusia congkak itu dari dunia ini. Sehingga kami bisa menciptakan dunia baru yaitu dunia para robot."

Ken terdiam sebentar setelah mendengar penjelasan robot berbentuk musang itu.

'Hm, apa benar para manusia sekejam itu terhadap robot? Aku juga seorang robot. Lalu ...,' sejenak Ken berusaha mengingat tentang apa yang terjadi. Kejadian yang berputar dalam data memori di otaknya.

Terlintas di gambaran memorinya, dia ditembak oleh pasukan robot polisi yang dikendalikan oleh manusia. Lalu salah satu dari robot polisi itu melepaskan rudal ke arahnya. Maka dirinya pun terhantam oleh rudal itu dan mengakibatkan dirinya hancur. Kemudian ia pun jatuh di tengah hutan yang menjadi tempat pembuangan robot-robot bekas.

"Ada apa? Kenapa anda terdiam begitu?" tanya robot musang itu.

Ken memandangi robot musang itu dengan tajam.

"Jadi, para manusia yang telah membuat kalian seperti ini?"

Robot musang itu mengangguk cepat.

"Benar. Para manusia adalah makhluk yang jahat. Mereka memperlakukan para robot dengan kejam. Mereka harus kita musnahkan dari bumi ini agar para robot bisa hidup dengan bebas."

Ken menjadi marah mendengar cerita robot musang itu.

'Jadi, dunia manusia seperti ini rupanya. Robot-robot diperlakukan dengan semena-mena. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Manusia harus binasa dari dunia ini,' batin Ken yang memasang wajah sinis.

Lantas Ken memperhatikan wajah para robot yang mengelilinginya itu. Raut muka para robot amat suram. Sungguh memprihatinkan. Ken iba melihatnya.

"Begitu ya. Jadi, kehidupan dunia begini. Mendengar ceritamu, aku menjadi sangat marah terhadap manusia. Aku akan membantu kalian untuk memusnahkan manusia. Dengan begitu, kalian akan mendapat perlakuan yang layak. Aku setuju untuk menciptakan dunia baru untuk kalian. Biar kalianlah yang mengatur kehidupan manusia dan menggantikannya."

Robot musang bermata merah itu tersenyum menyeringai ketika mendengar perkataan Ken barusan.

"Hehehe, anda baik sekali, Tuan Raja."

"Hah, Tuan Raja?" Ken mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mulai sekarang, andalah yang memimpin pasukan robot perusak ini. Aku akan menjadi bawahannya. Namaku Kyuubi, Tuan Raja Ken," sahut robot musang yang bernama Kyuubi itu. Ia tersenyum sinis.

Semua robot yang mengelilingi Ken pun tunduk dan patuh kepadanya. Ken ikut tersenyum sinis tatkala semua robot menunduk dan menyambut pengangkatannya sebagai Raja para robot.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, di sebuah bangunan besi berbentuk kubah dan berdesain futuristik. Bangunan yang terletak di atas bukit di sebelah barat kota Suna. Dikelilingi hutan yang sangat hijau.

Di salah satu ruangan yang berada di dalam bangunan kubah itu, terlihat seseorang yang sedang melakukan sesuatu di ruang yang luas dan penuh dengan berbagai macam mesin canggih. Ruangan yang ternyata ruang laboratorium.

Seorang wanita muda berperawakan tinggi, cantik, berpakaian rapi dan berambut pirang panjang diikat dua sedang mengamati sebuah robot yang berada dalam tabung reaksi. Robot itu berbentuk manusia. Berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Ia dalam keadaan proses pemulihan kulit yang diambil dari jaringan sel hidup manusia asli. Kedua matanya tertutup. Rambutnya yang pirang jabrik asyik berkibar-kibar dalam tabung reaksi yang berisi cairan hijau yang berfungsi untuk menyempurnakan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya berbentuk dalam rangka besi yang didesain cukup keren dan proporsional. Kepalanya berbentuk seperti wajah anak laki-laki berumur enam belas tahun yang memiliki tiga guratan di dua pipinya.

Tak lama kemudian, robot itu membuka kedua matanya ketika merasa dirinya telah dihidupkan oleh jaringan-jaringan sel yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Wanita muda yang menciptakannya pun tersenyum senang menyambutnya. Lalu wanita itu memencet sebuah tombol merah yang ada di hadapannya. Tombol merah itu terletak di dekat dinding.

Cairan hijau mendadak terserap ke bawah tabung reaksi. Kaca tabung reaksi terbuka menjadi dua bagian. Robot itu pun melangkah keluar. Senyuman pun mengembang saat menghadap wanita yang menciptakannya.

"Aku ...," kata pertama dari robot itu keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah itu, ia terdiam memikirkan kata selanjutnya.

"Hm, selamat datang, robot ciptaanku. Kamu bernama Naruto. Aku adalah penciptamu," ucap wanita itu seraya tertawa kecil.

"A-aku ... aku Naruto. Kamu adalah penciptaku."

Wanita itu mengangguk cepat. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, namaku adalah Senju Tsunade. Kamu panggil saja aku Tsunade-ba-san. Kamu adalah robot yang ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan dunia manusia dari ancaman robot-robot jahat."

"Hm, menyelamatkan dunia manusia. Tsunade-ba-san... Dunia manusia itu seperti apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lugu.

"Kalau itu, nanti kamu akan tahu. Namun, hal yang penting harus kamu ketahui dari sekarang mengenai tentang kehidupan manusia," Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela kaca bening yang berukuran sekitar 3 meter."Ayo, ikuti aku, Naruto!"

"Apa itu?" Naruto berjalan pelan mengikuti Tsunade.

Tsunade berdiri di dekat jendela. Lalu Naruto pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Betapa kagumnya ia. Melihat pemandangan kota yang indah dan megah. Bangunan-bangunan menjulang tinggi dengan bentuk yang macam-macam. Di mana-mana menara dalam jumlah banyak berdiri di kawasan gedung-gedung tinggi. Ada sebuah lintasan mobil yang dibuat dari kaca membentuk pipa berada di atas gedung-gedung itu.

"Wow, indah sekali!" seru Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Inilah dunia manusia di zaman mesin abad 22 ini. Semua serba canggih dan sangat maju. Manusia itu hidup bergantung pada tenaga robot. Robot diciptakan untuk membantu meringankan pekerjaan manusia. Lalu setelah robot itu menjadi rusak dan tidak berguna lagi maka robot itu akan dibuang begitu saja oleh manusia. Karena hal itu menjadi ancaman baru untuk manusia," Tsunade juga ikut memandang ke luar jendela.

Naruto mendengarkannya dengan serius,"ancaman seperti apa?"

Tsunade terdiam sebentar sambil terus memandangi wajah kota yang berkelap-kelip itu. Naruto juga terdiam. Ia memandangi Tsunade dengan penuh tanda tanya di atas kepalanya.

Tentu saja dia baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Tentu saja dia seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Polos begitu seperti kertas putih yang belum ditulis apa-apa. Naruto harus mempelajari secara bertahap demi tahap untuk mengenali apa itu dunia manusia.

Lalu Tsunade melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ancaman seperti munculnya pasukan robot perusak yang ingin memusnahkan manusia. Karena itu aku menciptakanmu. Aku berharap kamu bisa menyelamatkan manusia dari robot-robot jahat itu. Lalu mengenai langkah selanjutnya untuk apa yang harus kamu lakukan sekarang yaitu menyembunyikan identitasmu sebagai robot."

Kedua mata biru Naruto sedikit membulat ketika mendengarkannya.

"Ah, kenapa harus menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai robot?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

Tsunade menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Kamu harus mengerti, Naruto. Bahwa ada peraturan di kota ini yaitu semua robot yang diciptakan hanya digunakan untuk membantu pekerjaan manusia. Karena itulah identitasmu harus disembunyikan. Kamu harus hidup seperti manusia biasa. Kamu kubuat mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk bisa berubah seperti manusia asli. Lalu ketika ada musuh yang menyerang, kamu bisa mengubah dirimu kembali ke bentukmu semula seperti ini. Apakah kamu mengerti, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Hm, aku mengerti, Tsunade-ba-san."

Tsunade sedikit senang mendengarnya. Ternyata robot ciptaannya ini bisa dengan cepat menangkap informasi yang dia jelaskan secara langsung. Berarti robot ini telah sempurna untuk dilepaskan untuk menjaga manusia.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan mendaftarkanmu sekolah di SMA di kota ini."

"Sekolah?"

"Ya, dengan sekolah nanti kamu akan belajar banyak tentang manusia. Bagaimana caranya berinteraksi dengan teman, cara beradaptasi dengan baik di lingkungan manusia dan semuanya akan kamu pelajari saat di sekolah nanti. Kamu jangan cemas, ada temanku yang akan menuntutmu untuk belajar di sana. Temanku adalah seorang kepala sekolah."

"Oh, begitu," Naruto mengangguk dengan polos.

"Tambahannya lagi, selama menjadi manusia biasa, kamu harus memperkenalkan dirimu dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Hm, bagus juga," Naruto mengangguk lagi sambil tersenyum.

Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan sangat berharap robot ciptaannya itu mampu menyelamatkan kehidupan manusia. Ancaman itu belum terjadi. Pergerakan kelompok robot pemberontak itu masih merancang siasat. Di atasnya ada Ken yang memimpin pasukan itu. Sedikit lagi hari yang telah ditentukan akan tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat markas robot-robot jahat, Ken tersenyum sinis setelah mengirim beberapa robot yang ditugaskan untuk menyerang kota. Di depannya sekarang, robot berbentuk musang berkaki dua sedang membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat padanya.

"Beberapa anak buah kita sudah berada di tengah kota untuk menyerang manusia secara diam-diam, Yang Mulia," ucap Kyuubi selaku panglima perang pasukan robot perusak.

"Bagus, laksanakan segera penyerangan itu," Ken yang sedang duduk di singgasana. Ia hanya tersenyum sinis dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk W Susanto 96.**

 **Fic request-mu udah update nih.**

 **Maaf ya, jika genre tentang scifi lagi. Karena inilah yang saya pikirkan untuk cerita buatmu. Jadi, gimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Saya nggak tahu nih pairing buat Naruto di fic ini. Karena Naruto adalah robot, otomatis dia tidak akan mengenal apa itu cinta. Dia adalah robot yang sangat polos dan tidak mempunyai emosi yang namanya cinta di data programnya yang terpasang di dada kirinya. Jadi, saya rasa tidak akan ada pairing di cerita ini. Apalagi tentang romance-nya. Saya rasa tidak akan romance di cerita ini. Karena targetnya cuma tiga chapter saja dan fokus dengan banyak fight serta adventure Naruto yang berusaha menyelamatkan manusia dari serangan robot perusak yang dipimpin oleh Ken.**

 **Tapi, bagi kamu yang mau tetap ada pairing dan romance di cerita ini. Saya beri kesempatan buat kalian untuk voting pairing yang cocok buat Naruto. Yang pasti di cerita ini, cewek yang dipairingkan dengan Naruto adalah seorang robot juga. Pasangan yang akan membantu Naruto menyelamatkan dunia manusia.**

 **Oke, di bawah ini adalah pairing yang cocok buat Naruto:**

 **1\. Hinata**

 **2\. Sakura**

 **3\. Hanabi**

 **4\. Shion**

 **5\. Ino**

 **6\. Lainnya (sebutkan nama gadis itu, entah itu diambil dari Tokyo Ghoul atau anime lain dan beri alasannya kenapa kamu mau memasangkan Naruto dengan gadis itu)**

 **Nah, dari enam pilihan gadis di atas, silahkan pilih gadis yang kamu suka untuk menjadi pasangan Naruto. Beserta alasannya kenapa kamu mau memasangkan Naruto dengan gadis itu.**

 **Kalau saya sih maunya Hinata yang jadi pairing Naruto di fic ini. Tapi, nggak tahulah. Saya tunggu dulu keputusan voting dari para reader yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini.**

 **Dari hasil voting yang paling banyak dipilih, maka gadis itulah yang akan menjadi pasangan Naruto nanti. Gadis itu bakal saya munculin di chapter 2.**

 **Cerita ini hanya saya targetkan hanya sampai 3 chapter saja. Ada yang keberatan nggak?**

 **Hahaha, ada yang tahu nggak gadis yang paling cantik dari Tokyo Ghoul itu? Saya nggak terlalu tahu tentang karakter-karakter Tokyo Ghoul itu. Tahunya cuma Kaneki Ken aja. Maaf ya, Ken dibuat jahat di sini. Tapi, apakah Ken di fic ini agak ooc atau nggak ya?**

 **Oke, sampai di sini saja.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 2.**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia**


	2. Bertemu Hinata, sang partner

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tokyo Ghoul ©**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Future)**

 **Start: Minggu, 24 Juli 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE BETWEEN OF ANDROIDS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Bertemu Hinata, sang partner**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Perkenalkan namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi teman baru kalian," ucap seorang guru berambut putih dan bermasker besi berdesain futuristik. Namanya Hatake Kakashi.

"Selamat pagi. Saya Uzumaki Naruto. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian semua!" kata seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dengan wajahnya yang kelihatan datar. Tidak ada senyuman yang tampak di wajahnya.

"KYAAA! KEREN!" seru semua gadis kecuali seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo.

Semua laki-laki memasang wajah sewot saat memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Apanya yang keren sih dari anak baru itu?"

"Iya. Biasa-biasa aja tuh."

"Gadis-gadis di sini suka berlebihan kalau ketemu tipe cowok muka datar kayak gitu lho."

"Sama kayak si Uchiha Sasuke ya?"

"Iya. Gitulah."

Beberapa laki-laki saling berbisik-bisik antara satu sama lainnya. Orang yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke juga menggerutu kesal karena dirinya dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan rahasia itu. Hal ini terdengar oleh gendang telinga Naruto. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul. Pasalnya dia adalah seorang android atau seorang robot murni.

Ya, Naruto bukan manusia. Tapi, robot buatan manusia. Robot yang mempunyai hati, perasaan dan emosi seperti manusia. Dia sejenis robot tempur yang akan melindungi manusia dari ancaman para robot jahat. Karena itu, dia diciptakan oleh ilmuwan jenius yaitu Tsunade dan dia diminta untuk menyamar menjadi manusia biasa agar identitasnya sebagai robot tidak diketahui. Bahwa robot-robot hanya diciptakan untuk membantu dan meringankan pekerjaan manusia. Tidak ada yang pernah mencoba untuk menciptakan robot yang berbentuk manusia. Itu terlalu rumit dan membutuhkan ketelitian yang tepat untuk menciptakannya.

Atas dasar itulah, jati diri Naruto sebagai robot dirahasiakan agar dia bisa berbaur dengan manusia-manusia biasa. Dia juga disuruh untuk bersekolah agar dia lebih mengetahui tentang dunia manusia yang sebenarnya.

Jadilah, Naruto berwujud laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru seindah samudera. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Tubuhnya lumayan tinggi dan kini mengenakan pakaian seragam khas Konoha Senior High School. Duduk di kelas 10-A.

Dia berwujud manusia yang sempurna. Bukan berwujud manusia berpakaian serba mecha. Inilah fungsi lebihnya sebagai robot tempur yang sangat canggih.

Lalu suasana kelas pun menjadi hening tatkala sang guru menyampaikan sesuatu pada Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki-san. Kamu boleh duduk sekarang. Tempat dudukmu ada di sana ya!"

Sang guru menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah seorang gadis berambut indigo. Mata saffir biru Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk sang guru.

SET!

Bukan ke arah bangku kosong tersebut, namun mata digitalnya melirik ke arah gadis berambut indigo tadi. Gadis yang bermata lavender lembut. Kulitnya putih. Namanya Hyuga Hinata. Juga menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Tertangkap di dalam mata digital Naruto, yang bisa menembus pandang seperti teropong bahwa anatomi tubuh Hinata sama sepertinya. Itu bukan anatomi tubuh manusia asli, melainkan anatomi tubuh manusia buatan. Dengan kata lain, Hinata adalah robot yang sama sepertinya.

Seketika Naruto tersenyum di dalam hatinya.

'Ternyata ada robot berbentuk manusia yang sama sepertiku. Hm... Baguslah. Dengan begitu, aku punya teman selama bersekolah di sini.'

Maka dia membungkukkan badannya pada sang guru.

"Saya boleh duduk sekarang, sensei?"

"Ya, silakan."

"Terima kasih, sensei."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker besinya dan memperhatikan Naruto yang mulai berjalan. Semua orang juga memperhatikan Naruto sampai Naruto duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

SREK!

Naruto meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja. Kemudian menengok ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata melihatnya dengan aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajahnya yang datar.

DEG!

Gadis berambut indigo itu tersentak dan menarik pandangannya ke depan. Menutup mata sebentar.

"Ah, ng-nggak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Hinata gugup.

Naruto memasang wajah yang kelihatan malas. Begitu tenang.

"Namamu siapa?"

Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Hyuga Hinata."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aku sudah tahu kok. Kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas, kan?"

"Iya sih."

"Terus?"

"Kau... Robot juga ya?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, dia membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang sih?" bisik Hinata dengan panik dan menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya."Jangan keras-keras dong bilangnya."

Untung, semua orang sedang fokus memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh sang guru. Ditambah tempat duduk Naruto dan Hinata berada paling belakang. Sehingga semua orang tidak mendengar semua yang mereka katakan.

Dengan wajah datar penuh dosa, Naruto melipatkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Oh, gitu ya. Kalau gitu, maaf."

"Huh, nanti kita bicarain lagi pas istirahat tiba," Hinata berwajah sedikit sewot."Lebih baik kau berkonsentrasi belajar sekarang."

"Oke."

Maka kedua orang itu segera memusatkan pikirannya untuk mendengarkan semua yang diterangkan sang guru. Mereka mencatatnya dalam tablet berdesain lebih futuristik karena mereka tidak menggunakan buku lagi untuk mencatat. Itulah sistem canggih yang diterapkan di zaman mesin ini. Semuanya serba mudah dan instan. Begitulah kira-kira.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Istirahat siang pun tiba.

Semua penghuni sekolah segera pergi untuk mengisi perut yang sudah keroncongan. Sebagian besar sudah pergi ke kantin. Sebagiannya lagi pergi menuju ke tempat lain yang ada di berbagai sudut gedung sekolah yang berlantai lima. Mereka sangat senang karena bisa beristirahat selama satu jam lamanya dan mulai masuk kelas lagi sekitar jam 1 siang.

Sudut pandang cerita tertancap pada atap sekolah. Suasana di sana sungguh sepi dan sunyi. Angin bertiup cukup lembut. Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Awan-awan putih hanya sedikit menyelimuti langit. Sesekali terdengar suara burung kecil yang terbang di langit. Memecah kesunyian yang hinggap di tempat itu.

Kini kesunyian itu sudah pergi. Karena ada dua orang yang sedang berdiri di tepi atap yang dibatasi pagar tembok setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Memungkinkan bisa memandangi wajah kota Konoha yang begitu indah dan spektakuler. Banyak gedung pencakar langit. Mobil-mobil terbang kesana-kemari di antara gedung-gedung tersebut. Sesekali terdengar juga bunyi sirine mobil polisi yang sedang berpatroli di seluruh kota untuk memantau keamanan kota pasca penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh robot berbentuk manusia. Semua orang hidup dalam berita tentang teror pasukan robot perusak yang telah beredar di semua media massa. Untuk itulah, para polisi sedang siap sedia dan menyelidiki tentang keberadaan pasukan robot perusak itu agar tidak ada lagi penyerangan yang sangat menakutkan bagi para warga kota.

Jadi, di sinilah, Naruto dan Hinata membicarakan semua itu. Apalagi jati diri mereka sudah diketahui oleh mereka masing-masing lewat penglihatan mata digital mereka. Mereka pun mulai akrab setelah baru bertemu hari ini.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini robot lewat mata digitalmu?" tanya Hinata yang berdiri di samping Naruto."Aku juga sudah tahu kalau kau robot lewat mata digitalku. Itu berarti kita sama-sama robot ya?"

"Iya. Kita sama-sama robot. Aku sejenis robot tempur yang diciptakan sama ilmuwan yang bernama Senju Tsunade. Apa kau pernah mendengarnya?" jawab Naruto sambil memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang datar.

Gadis android itu tersentak. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Aku tahu! Senju Tsunade adalah ilmuwan jenius yang merangkap juga sebagai dokter. Kalau nggak salah, penciptaku bilang Senju Tsunade adalah teman sekolahnya."

"Eh? Senju Tsunade teman penciptamu? Memangnya namanya siapa?"

"Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya?"

"Hm. Dia menciptakanku dengan tujuan melindungi manusia dari ancaman robot-robot jahat. Terus aku harus berubah wujud seperti manusia biasa dan ikut bersekolah agar bisa memahami dunia manusia yang sebenarnya. Aku juga baru masuk sekitar seminggu ini lho."

"Oh. Berarti kita memang sama."

"Iya. Itu berarti kita ini searah dan satu tujuan. Kita pasti bisa menjadi partner yang baik, kan?"

"Partner?"

"Iya. Kita menjadi teman dalam melindungi manusia ini. Kau mau berteman denganku, kan?"

SET!

Tangan Hinata terulur ke arah Naruto. Naruto terpana melihatnya. Wajahnya datar. Kemudian dia segera menyambut uluran tangan Hinata itu.

"Ya. Tentu saja."

"Hmmm," Hinata tersenyum manis."Kalau gitu aku boleh panggil kau Naruto saja ya."

Naruto juga tersenyum. Senyuman yang simpul.

"Boleh. Aku juga akan memanggilmu Hinata. Boleh, kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Mereka pun tersenyum bersama saat bersalaman sebagai tanda dimulainya ikatan pertemanan di antara mereka. Mereka akan bergabung dalam menumpaskan kejahatan pasukan robot perusak yang didalangi oleh Ken. Ken yang juga seorang robot. Dia sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat bersama para pengikutnya.

Setelah itu, kedua robot manusia itu selesai bersalaman. Pandangan mereka tertuju ke arah kota. Rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin lalu. Tetap berdiri secara berdampingan. Berbicara serius lagi.

"Akhir-akhir ini, nggak ada penyerangan lagi dari pasukan robot perusak itu," kata Hinata memegang rambut panjangnya yang menghalangi matanya."Itulah informasi yang kudapatkan dari semua data berita media massa melalui jaringan internet. Keadaan kembali kondusif. Tapi, para polisi masih berpatroli di kota hampir setiap harinya agar tidak ada lagi penyerangan itu."

"Oh, mereka sudah berhenti menyerang ya?"

"Iya."

"Apa mungkin mereka sedang merencanakan siasat lain? Menunggu keadaan tenang dulu, semua orang melupakan kejadian penyerangan itu dan menjadi lengah. Barulah mereka menyerang lagi dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Biasanya begitu, kan?"

Sang Hyuga sedikit tersentak. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Benar juga."

"Jadi, mulai dari sekarang, kita harus siap siaga untuk melindungi semua manusia di kota ini. Jangan sampai mereka menyakiti manusia lagi. Itulah yang selalu diingatkan Tsunade-sama di otakku."

"Hm... Aku mengerti. Aku juga akan siap siaga dan nggak akan lengah sedikitpun."

Naruto memandang ke arah Hinata. Wajahnya datar lagi.

"Bagus."

"Tapi, apa kau nggak lapar, Naruto?"

"Lapar?"

"Iya."

"Iya sih."

"Hehehe... Walaupun kita robot, tapi kita dibekali dengan sistem rasa lapar agar kita bisa berperilaku sebagai manusia asli. Betul, kan?"

"Betul sekali."

"Kalau gitu, kita ke kantin yuk!"

GYUT!

Tangan Naruto digenggam oleh Hinata. Lalu Hinata menariknya dengan cepat sehingga dia kewalahan dibuatnya.

"Eh? Eh? Tu-Tunggu dulu, Hinata! Jangan tarik aku seperti ini dong!"

"Pokoknya ikuti saja aku ya!"

"Iya. Tapi, jangan tarik aku!"

Perkataan Naruto tidak digubris Hinata. Hinata memilih berjalan cepat sambil menyeret Naruto. Naruto pun bersusah payah untuk mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka akan pergi ke kantin sekarang juga. Tapi, harus melewati tangga menurun yang berada di pintu atap.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Kini atap sekolah itu menjadi sunyi lagi. Tidak ada lagi seorangpun yang mendatangi tempat sunyi tersebut hingga jam istirahat siang pun berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Jam 3 sore, warga penghuni Konoha Senior High School (KSHS), mulai keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Mereka sangat senang sekali karena sudah menyelesaikan pelajaran hari ini. Suasana di berbagai koridor pun ribut dan bising karena suara-suara sahutan orang-orang yang berjalan ke arah yang sama yaitu ke arah pintu keluar sekolah. Begitu memecahkan langit. Mengguncangkan bumi. Begitulah kiasannya.

Mereka keluar dengan berkelompok. Ada juga yang sendirian dan berpasangan. Dengan satu tujuan yaitu ingin pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi, ada juga yang bertujuan ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk sekedar melepaskan lelah setelah belajar seharian.

Di antara lautan manusia membanjiri halaman depan gedung KSHS, tampak Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan bersama-sama. Mereka sudah menjadi teman dan akan segera pulang ke tempat masing-masing.

"Kau tinggal dengan Jiraiya itu ya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan santai. Kedua tangannya dilipatkan dan disanggah di belakang lehernya. Sementara tasnya digendongnya di punggungnya.

"Iya," Hinata mengangguk cepat sambil membawa tas bertali pendek di tangan kanannya."Kalau kau?"

"Aku tinggal dengan Tsunade-sama. Jarak apartemennya agak jauh dari sekolah ini. Jadi, aku harus naik kereta bawah tanah kalau mau pulang ke sana."

"Oh. Pasti merepotkan."

"Benar sekali."

"Kalau aku, jarak apartemen Jiraiya cukup dekat dari sini. Mungkin Jiraiya pulang malam lagi nanti. Jadinya, aku tinggal sendirian."

"Eh? Memangnya dia kemana?"

"Entahlah. Dia suka keluyuran dan kadang mengurung diri di kamarnya."

"Hm... Pasti repot tinggal sama orang seperti itu."

"Nggak juga kok. Aku senang saja."

"Masa?"

"Iya," Hinata tersenyum."Gimana kalau kau mampir sebentar ke tempatku? Mana tahu Jiraiya sudah pulang, jadi aku bisa memperkenalkanmu sama dia."

Sang Uzumaki berpikir sebentar. Hinata pun menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menjawabnya.

"Boleh juga. Aku mau mampir ke tempatmu sekarang."

Sekali lagi, senyuman tercetak di wajah gadis cantik itu. Dia merasa senang.

"Baik!"

Tiba-tiba...

DHUAAAAR!

Semua orang dikejutkan dengan ledakan besar yang terjadi di balik sebuah gedung tinggi. Cukup dekat dengan sekolah tersebut. Asap hitam tampak membubung tinggi di balik gedung tinggi itu.

Spontan, semua orang panik dibuatnya. Begitu juga dengan para warga KSHS itu.

"KYAAA!"

"Apa itu?"

"Ada ledakan lagi?"

"Apa robot berbentuk manusia yang kemarin itu?"

"Aku takut!"

"Kaasan! Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah nih!"

"Aku juga mau pulang!"

Sekali lagi ledakan besar pun terjadi. Asalnya tak jauh dari ledakan pertama.

DHUAAAR!

Suara ledakannya begitu mengerikan dan menggema. Membuat semua orang semakin panik saja.

"KYAAA!"

"WUAAAAAH! KITA DISERANG!"

Saat itu juga, Naruto dan Hinata merasakan keanehan yang terjadi. Kedua mata mereka menajam bagaikan teropong untuk melihat sesuatu yang berjarak cukup jauh dari mereka. Sesuatu itu berwujud serigala yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 3 meter. Kedua matanya merah menyala. Tubuhnya berwarna silver. Berkekuatan laser merah yang sangat besar.

Makhluk apa itu? Apakah dia termasuk dalam pasukan robot perusak?

Bahaya sesungguhnya datang lagi. Manusia dalam ancaman besar sekarang.

'Makhluk itu adalah robot,' batin Naruto yang membelalakkan kedua matanya.

'Mungkin makhluk itu adalah robot jahat. Aku harus segera ke sana untuk menghancurkannya!' Hinata juga membatin di dalam hatinya. Dia membelalakkan kedua matanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

BETS!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto dan Hinata segera berlari menembus keramaian yang ada di halaman depan sekolah. Mereka akan bersepakat untuk menyelamatkan manusia dari serangan robot serigala tersebut. Saatnya berubah lagi untuk menjadi robot tempur!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf, Susanto. Saya telat mengupdate cerita ini. Lama banget penundaannya, tapi baru sekarang bisa saya lanjutkan. Maaf sekali lagi ya.**

 **Inilah kelanjutan cerita buat fic ini. Saya putuskan pairing Naruto adalah Hinata. Gimana menurut kalian?**

 **Cerita ini tergolong berat juga. Harus banyak menghayal tentang penampakan masa depan dan teknologi. Jadi, kelanjutannya akan saya sambung lagi di chapter 3.**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau membaca fic ini.**

 **Sekian dan sampai jumpa.**

 **Salam dari saya. ^^**

 **Finish: Minggu, 24 Juli 2016**

 **Mau mereview nggak?**

 **Silakan di bawah ini!**


End file.
